Crazy he calls me
by SummerAlina
Summary: Kate is for Katherine. Who is she for real? You'll see. But she is not Elena, her twin. Much more interesting. She has Damon as a friend from New York, and yes, she knows his dark side, because Kate is the part of it. But she likes Stefan, good guy. What is this all about? You tell me:) I need reviews to know if i should go on with the story or not:) Be free to write PM
1. Chapter 1

I don't have any rights. No TVD rights.

Kate is Elena's twin. But despite that fact you re gonna love her. Curls, smile and mean nature attract everybody, don't they?

Katherine. She always played some part in Damon's life. This time she came to change everything. Because she changed.

-Hurry up! - Jenna screamed for the millionth time.  
-Coming! I am! What? - Kate said, really coming downstairs  
-Caroline is waiting for like an hour outside!  
-No, she's not. Don't overreact. Moreover, I don't see Elena. Looks like I'm not the one who is late! - Kate said  
-You can't see her because she is ALREADY in the car. With Caroline. Take your lunch and go, go, go. Tanner will not like it. I'd like to see it.  
-Bebebe! - Kate loved Jenna, but she knew that her aunt was more like a friend then a real aunt.  
Jumping in the car, Kate said to the girls with a grin: - No words! Just ride! I love you!

It wasn't always like that. When Elena and Kate's parents died, there was no place for Kate to stay. So without saying goodbye she left Mystic Falls. She went to New York for a year where she was just spending her own money and dancing in the clubs. That's what everyone said. No one knew the truth.

-Looks like we really are seniors! Sounds awful! I'd rather prefer freshmen, but in the university. For example, Oxford. England, 5 o'clock, accent. No one knows us. Perfect! - Kate laughed  
-Yes, it is, but I live in reality. So, let's get ready for the history. Kate, don't even think of ditching it. - Elena warned.  
-I didn't. Come on. I love Tanner. He looks soo..  
-What? Really? You are going to joke about Sexy Tanner? No way! - Caroline screamed with a laugh.  
-You're right! He is soo hot that we even can't kid about it. What a pity! - Kate said with an english accent  
-By the way I heard that we have a new guy. - Caroline always knew the news  
-Whatever! We don't care about guys, do we, Elena? "Because we are here to study" - Kate mocked her twin.  
-Haha. Funny Kate always is so funny. - Elena said with a fake smile -But we really don't. We just don't need it.  
-Right! Because we're going to die alone. That's what she said.  
-I'm glad to hear it because from my source he looks hot, hotter that Tanner, got it Kate?  
-I can't believe you, because that's just not possible. It's not.  
-Well,well,well. Looks like it's his back. Isn't it the hottest back in the school? - Care said with a sigh  
-Yeah, but you heard Elena. You are free to get him. We are total virgins.

This time the guy turned around to show us his face. YES, hot. No, not for me. Oh god, who am I kidding? - Kate thought  
-Hi! - Kate discovered that she was talking to HIM- You're the new guy, apparently.  
-Yes, I guess I am. I'm Stefan.  
-I am Katherine.  
-You are?  
-Yes. You can call me Kate. Or Katie. Or Kitty. I'm sorry I was kidding. - Kate was really nervous which was for the first time actually  
-These girls are Caroline and Elena, my twin - I turned around but there was no one.  
-Urgmm, they probably are in the class. Anyway, nice meeting you.  
-Yes, like wise. Is there any chance that we've we met before?  
-I doubt that. I would remember you. Sorry- I shrugged  
-Ok, must be my memory.  
-Well, then see you in the class? - She was so nervous  
-Sure.

"Oh my God! What did I just do?" - Kate thought. Usually she was very easy to talk to anyone, but this time, something was not like the same. It was different Kate and she didn't know whether she liked it or not.

-Hey - Care whispered in the class - what was that? Fliiiiirting?  
-No, I was just friendly. You know, people do welcome new ones. Though in your universe I don't know what it's called.  
-Yeaaah, right. - She whispered in disbelief.  
-Gilbert and Forbes. Silence. - Tanner said with his annoying voice.  
That moment Stefan walked in the class  
-Sorry. I couldn't find the right class. I'm new here  
-Yes. Whatever. Come in. It's your last time when you're late, got it?  
-Absolutely.  
Stefan looked through the class, looking for an empty chair and froze staring at Elena and Kate. It happened before when people knew they were twins, but this time, he was acting like he knew the girls.

Kate smiled welcoming him. He smiled back and came in her direction. Stefan sat near her and said hi again. It would be really cute, if Care was not laughing in her fist. She was always like that. Typical girl.

When the bell rang, Elena came to Kate saying that there was a party after first day and she could ask Stefan.  
-Why don't you do it by yourself? I mean I can, but I don't really know him that well. - Kate wondered  
-Because if you like him it could be your first step - Elena smiled.  
-By the way, you don't like him, right? - Kate whispered  
-Why would I? - She awkwardly laughed  
And that minute Kate understood that Elena could hide her attraction to Stefan. She was not sure, but it was possible  
-Right. You have Matt. Why would you? - Kate said quietly  
-No, I don't and I can hear you. I can. I am standing right here.  
-Ok,ok. Let's go. It's P.E. I don't want to be late.  
-What? I thought you were not planning to go today.  
-You got me. I was kidding. As always. I am gonna go to the Mystic Grill. My friend from New York came by.  
-Wow. Sounds great. For a ditcher.  
-I know. I like it too.  
That was their goodbye.

In the Grill the second Kate came she recognized her "great love" as she used to call him as some sort of teasing. Though they never had anything.  
-Damon! - She screamed with a huge smile  
-My princess. - He came to her with his famous grin  
-Long time, no see. I miss you, you know.  
-Oh me too, I mean it. How are you in this - What's the city called again, I forgot?  
-Funny. It's Los Angeles, don't you see it? I'm fine, till everybody thinks I was just partying in NY, nobody is curious. So, family, old friends, memories - everything is here.  
-I didn't catch in your sentence a word about boys. How so?  
-Well, there's a new guy in my school. He is hot. You'd approve  
-If he's not me, then how can I? Impossible. You deserve the best - I mean me.  
-I miss you - She said quietly giving him a hug. - When are you leaving?  
-You want me to go that soon?  
-No,no,no. I mean yes, I hate you. I just don't want you to suddenly disappear.  
-I don't really know. Could be tomorrow, could be next year.  
-I like the last option more. Wait, where are you staying?  
-You know, I have connections here. Not only you is my friend.  
-I'm jealous. I mean what girl is better than me? You know I can do anything. You know it.  
-It's not a girl. It's not a woman. It's my brother.  
-Brother? Here? How come I don't know that? Seriously! What's his name?  
-You probably don't know him. It's Antonio. An Italian guy with a moustache. Like Mario. Really.  
-You wanna kidding, that's fine. I used to say when we first met that I am a married 34 year old woman with 3 kids and saying that only green beans help me to look that good.  
-I remember, it was a very bad lie. Everybody laughed at you.  
-No, everybody laughed with me.  
-Yeah, whatever.  
-Why don't you smile? Something is bothering you? I mean I can help.  
-I know, I know, honey. It's just not that easy. Are you sure you want to say here? I could take you with you to travel all over the world.  
-No. I can't. I can't be with you while you find another girl and I'm just sitting in the car.  
-What? Bullshit. Never gonna happen. I swear.  
-No, I can't leave my family again. I have to stay.  
-Is it about this guy? What's his name again?  
-I never said his name. It's Stefan. Italian too, I guess. By the way, I don't know your surname, what's it?  
-Stefan then. So you guys talked?  
-Yes, and Elena and Care too. Don't change the subject.  
-Sorry, it's ﾅMontgomery. Your twin did talk to him?  
-Well, for like a second. She said hi or something. I think she likes him too.  
-yeah - Damon said in frustration.  
-I don't know what surprised you, but anyway we are throwing a party tonight. You should come by and meet my friends.  
-Well, I don't know. I have plans.  
-Really? Out of the blue you have plans? You just came. You're the only person who really knows me and you're ditching me. No way.  
-Kate, you're really nice today. I know that's your town but how long are you gonna pretend that you're nice girl?  
-I don't. I just try to be nice. Really. I don't want to be "New York Kate" anymore. People don't like mean, selfish and arrogant girls. They just don't  
-Who cares about others? I like you does that matter for you?  
-If you like me, you should like me anyway.  
-Right. Then I was right when I called you a princess. Maybe you've become a virgin back?  
-WaitﾅI never said I am nice. I try to be. You don't know what happened that summer. I mean nobody knows and I'm not proud. But I'm still bad.  
-Much better. -Damon said with a smile  
-I think I should go home to get ready for the party. Don't you dare to not appear. I'll kill you. At least I'll try. -She laughed

At home she was sitting on the sofa thinking how much she's changed and all for vain. She will always be like demon, no need to act like an angel. She realized she didn't want to pretend another person. New York and mainly Damon changed her for good. And she loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

From now and on the story will be told from the first face, Kate. Love you

Damon told the truth. I am actually I was a bad girl. I mean inside i am who i am but people see me differently. It depends not on me but on them. Everyone sees what they want to see. It works with every person in the world. But never mind, i'm not that depressed.

It was a week when i tried to be liked by everyone, well not really tried, i just acted normal. I am fun. Indeed.

Parties at Tyler's house with shots were the most awesome ones. I didn't pretend to have fun here, i just did. Yes, Stefan was there, but apparently my little lovely Elena was falling for him and it wasn't really fair since she was the one who didn't want to date somebody, so i took my chance and started flirting with Stefan. Don't mishjudge me or him. Everyone gets what they deserve. So true.

-Stefan, i'm terribly sorry, but i'm a bit drunk and i got something in my eye. Could you have a look? Maybe it's a bad thing there. I can't see.

-Yes, sure, but let's get somewhere with more light.

-Outside?

-Yeah. just hold my hand so you don't fall

-not with you. you're very protective you know.

-I try to be. here, let me see...No, i don't see anything wrong

And there i kissed him. Yes, it was me who did it. But our time is complicated. You can't always wait for a knight in shining armour. And like in typical romcoms Elena saw us kissing and with a dissapointment in her eyes she ran away. Luckily i was drunk. Didn't care much.

That time Stefan was kissing my neck which was weird because i definitely felt his teeth, but it was so good. Like with Damon. No, not like that. Because this time was real. I like someone and apparently someone likes me back. Super good.

-"beep" "beep" "beep" - thank you my phone that you ring always at the right moments. ALWAYS

-Sorry, i probably should take it.

-Yes, of course. Don't worry.

-Hello?

-Just hello? What is with your greeting? what about hello- best- person -all -over- the- world- where- are- you-i-miss-u-much greeting?

-I'm busy Damon

-Damon? Stefan asked. -Really, Kate? Give me your phone. - i passed him my cellphone

-Damon?

-Stefan? So did you two make out?

-What the hell? What are you doing talking to Kate? She did nothing. Don't touch her because of me

-Who said anything about you? The world center is not always about you, my brother. Just remember even if she's with you now, doesn't mean that i am not her only love.

-What? love? Are you insane? You have to leave me, leave Kate, this town and get your life. I don't want to hear anything about you or your Katherine's obsessions. Got it? Good bye. - he was very furious

-Kate, how the hell do u know Damon?

It was my time to make some excuses. - Well, you know, NYC and stuff. People meet.

-Right. Of course. NYC. Though Damon has never been to New York. That's for sure.

-How do you know it? How do you know Damon - that's more important?

-He's my brother.

-Your brother? Like for real?

-Yeap. like for real - he laughed.

It was huge. So many thoughts, angry ones.

-I think i have to go home. I am tired and it was probably too many shots.

-Yeah,sure. But can we meet tomorrow maybe?

-Of course. I'd love to. oh shit...I've got auditions tomorrow.

-Auditions?

-It was kinda my secret. Don't tell anyone. I want to try something new and there are auditions into the local choir club. I think it can be fun. You know kind of small town fun.

-that's great. I really think so.

-Really? Maybe you could come with me and after we could do something else together?

-Sounds perfect. I'm in.

-U are?

-Of course! I will gladly be there for you.

Any girl would die for Stefan. And so would I. And i hate Damon now. So, it's obvious. ha.

As i entered my room, there was Damon in m window.

-What are you doing here? - i sighed

-I want to talk to you.

-Ok, come in. But i warn you: I HA-TE YOU!

-Don't care.

-Fine. what's up? wanna tell me Stefan is your brother?

-That's you know. Just stay away from him. He's not that good for you.

-And who is?

-Me. But that's not the issue. I know we can't be together. Just don't be with Stefan.

-We can't? why?

-Because we are not destined to be. We are from different universes, and if our path is crossed now doesn't mean we will be together forever.

-Just go. I don't want to see you anymore.

-Stop it. I mean stop dating Stefan, it's not you right now. It's the pale and grey version of bright and powerful Kate. You could be with anybody. superheroes are the only persons i would approve, not the good one of courses.

-Are you high?

-Stop saying bullshit. I'm serious. I don't want you to change. You are beautiful who you are. How can i prove it?

-Stop saying things like we can't be together forever. Damon, you know i'll die without you. I need you like air. This time when i haven't seen you for a long time i was like a dead body. I can't lose you. there, i said it. Now go, please. I am embarassed enough.

and then he hugged me very tight. i couldn't breathe. i didn't need to. I had him. I blinked and he disappeared.

Again. Like i don't suffer.

Stefan and me came to the music hall an hour earlier. He said i should get used to the place. Meet it. I started to like Stefan. Actually i didn't talk to anyone except him. And yeah, Damon. and nobody else. I didn't need anyone except them. Even Elena. I didn't tell anyone at home where i was going to go. I just escaped.

-There. I met the place. What's next?- I questioned Stefan

-You have to make it like you. Can you do it?

-I guess. Hi,hall.I am kate. and I'm adorable. Please, like me. - i yelled to nowhere.

-I think you did a great job. -he said.

-Thank you. i tried to. - it was excellent. And then he kissed me

-Sing to me something.

-I don't know what song. What about something very sweet?

-Yeah, totally.

But there i saw a bunch of people who entered the place with a laugh and smiles on their faces.

-You should come and say hi. - Stefan said - You may need their votes. Though i don't know maybe there are not any votes.

-You're right. Let's come.

-no,it's your thing. Go alone.

-Sure. Stand there.

I came to these strangers who wore yellow berets and weird shoes.

-Hi. I am Kate. I am here to try out. I'm new so i am probably early, right?

-Indeed. But don't even try. We don't care who you are or what you do. We just judge. We don't meet people. got it?

-I was just being friendly. And i advice you do the same or something bad can happen. I mean it. No one of your little dwarves can hepl you when you meet Kate Gilbert. Don't you dare to pretend you're a powerful bitch, you just created a small town choir club. Yeah, that's an achievement. You should be proud of yourself, because that's the only thing you're capable of. And if you still have the doubts of my ability to sing, so here i am. - i said getting on the stage. I came to the band and whispered something in their ears. They nodded.

Anf here i am, singing Girl on fire, performing by miss Keys.

Of course it was fabulous. Nobody can beat me, especially when I'm on fire. And while i was singing, i noticed somebody looked really like Damon. It couldn't be him, i didn't tell hime about auditions,but it was him. He came.

"Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby"


	3. Chapter 3

After i performed, i came to Stefan with some expectations about me. Though he looked pretty angry or even dissapointed.

-Hey! Wasn't i good? - i wondered

-Kate, why were you talking to these people in that tone? They didn't deserve it. I think you owe them an apology, ok?

-Ok? What do you mean an apology and ok? - i was getting angry - You should be on my side, shouldn't you? - My smile totally disappeared

-Kate, they are not that bad. It was kinda rude of you.

-Come on, Stefan. Stop it. Let's go outside. You need a fresh air.

-You know, i think i better go home and you should be alone for a little bit. I probably decided that i know you well too early.

-Seriously? - i was really pissed - Then yes, i think i need a time with someone who will be on my side no matter what, even if it's gonna be just me.

I turned and made my way to the exit. It was such a good day like 10 minutes ago. And he ruined it. I did not. He did. I know it. I do. For sure. No hesitations. While i was thinking about that and getting angry even more, i bumped into someone.

-What the hell? - I asked and carried on walking

-Hey, stop. Calm down. Please. - It was Damon. As always he was there.

-What? What are you doing here? - there was a question that didn't need any answer

He just comforted me for a while and kissed my forehead. It was really sweet. Though i knew it was nothing for him. He just didn't want to lose a friend which i was.

-Are you ok now? - he asked

-I don't know. It was so unexpected. You know the worst part is that I really think that i did nothing bad. And i still don't see it. Am i a horrible person?

He laughed.

-What's going to change if so?

-Nothing.

-Then we're good.

-Probably.

We decided to have a big lunch at the Grill.

-You think it's a good idea? I mean Stefan can be there too - I hesitated

-Don't worry. He's probably sitting in his room, writing another sad chapter for his diary. -Damon is such a Damon.

When we entered i saw Caroline and Elena with Bonnie drinking Coke at the bar, laughing really loud. I got jealous a bit.

-Damon, i think i have to say hi.

-You don't. But if you want then go. I'll be somewhere around - he grinned.

That was so true. I didn't have to, but i was dying to be again with my girls. Their support and love and advices - i really missed it. Though it's been like a couple of days.

-Guys, hey. What about something stronger than this? - i smiled greeting them

-Kate. Hello. You know it's only like 2 p.m. And we still didn't lose any hope to get into some university. Did you? - Care asked innocently but very cold

-What are you talking about? I was kidding. Do you hate me for something? What did i do? - apparently today was a day full of hate to me.

-No, but you know, you steal your sister's crush, don't tell anyone about it, nobody knows where you are and then you came just out of blue with another boy and is it ok for you? - Bonnie started talking

-No, that's not what it seems. I got auditions today you know choir club...- I was interrupted by my twin

-What? Choir club? Are you even my sister? You're doing this and tell no one about it? I guess i don't know you at all. Who are you? -She asked really upset

-Wh...Stop! This must be some dumb joke. You can't be mad at me, i mean i did nothing serious at all. We're the best friends. We should support each other, not doing this conversation. - I was confused

-Right. We still are. But you're not. Maybe if you go and think, and think, and think about everything, you somehow can realize that this world is not only about Kate and her moods. What about it? And by the way, i have a party tonight, and you're kinda not invited. - Care or Cold Bitch said

And they stood up and walked away. It was huge. I mean what is wrong with them?

I came toward Damon and i had the question on my face, not literally.

-We're going to the party - he said. And that's why i love Damon. What? He's my friend.

-We totally do. We're gonna crash it. Like we used to. Vodka?

-That's what we start with - and with that we left the building.

I didn't realize that we will get drunk in the boarding house. The house where Stefan was and where i never have been.

Well, it was fabulous. So male. So ancient. It rocked. Totally.

I was at the big living room as i called it, looking at the fireplace. It was so calm, i always liked fire. Damon came with two shots.

-It's for you.

-What about you?

-Oh, don't worry. I got mine. - And i sa at the table empty bottle of Absolut.

-Already?

-yeap. And be afraid, cuz i'm getting there, almost. Well, i'll probably need another bottle for a hint of drunk but still. - he chuckled

-Let's do it. Let's show them how wrong they are. - It was my speech. Pretty short and very lame but i did some shots, maybe 5 or even 12. I don't remeber. It was super fun. We danced and laughed and danced. Though i don't remember now any music.

And here came the knight, named Stefan Salvatore.

-Damon! What the fuck! Kate! - He was really angry

-Oops. Somebody is here- i whispered.

-Stefan, calm down and go back to the diary room. Don't kill the buzz, oh wait, not possible, is it?

-How much did she drink?-

-Oh, i know, i know, please, can i answer? - i said rising my hand like in the class.

-Damon! Why?

-It was her intension. And if you like it or not, she is kinda pro at that. She never throws up, she doesn't fall or anything that sort.

-What? What are you talking about? Look at her. She is probably losing her alco virginity. - Stefan looked at me.

-You wish. Brother, trust me, you wish.

-Looks like i was right today. I don't know Kate, but that doesn't mean that you have a right to do with her whatever you want.

-It sounds really cool, but i think i still didn't answer how much she drank and it was a slight remind that i'm still here- i was trying to tell something but i failed.

-You're right, Kate. You're here and you don't need to be here. We're going to Caroline's party. -Damon said with a smile

-No you're not. She's going to bed. For sure.

-Look, Stefan. Maybe i'm drunk, maybe i don't control myself, but it doesn't matter. I'm still me. You don't own me. You can't tell me what is good and what is wrong. Ever. Got it? Damon gets it that's why i'm going with him tonight. And that's why i don't want to be with you right now.

-Right. You don't control yourself, that's why i'm not letting you go.

-You better not do it-Damon smiled innocently.- Trust me. And then he punched his brother.

It was a huge fight during which i drank 2 more shots and ate some shrimp snacks. Oh, wait, it was Lay's with shrimp's taste.

In the end i was going to the party with two boys. Girls will be so pissed. Already dying to see it.

By the way i wore this /product/337832 and these /product/335521 and this /product/316940

I looked Fabulous. Bitches, suck it.


	4. Chapter 4

We tried to enter, but as i knew that Damon was a vampire and so was his brother ( i hope you know it already right? it's pretty obvious) we couldn't enter. So I called Care to step out of her house and guess what? Damon compelled her. And yes, i was still drunk. Who cares?

Well, we entered. Now for sure.

We were stunning. Though Stefan was not okay with compelling Care, me being drunk, my new things and stuff. He was surprised and upset. A bit. Because who can be devastated when you have a diamond girl near you?

-Damon, I think we should say hi. - I was grinning.

-Of course we should. Stefan, are you with us?

-Do i have a choice? - He sighed

-No, i mean yes. But it's gonna be your last choice with me around - i chuckled pretty evil. Though i was kidding of course. Of course.

-Then let's go.

We reached the girls who were sitting at the sofa and drinking some cocktails. As they saw us they had a weird look, like they saw a ghost of Mister Sinatra.

-Hello girls. Looks like you're surprised. - I said innocently

-Kate. What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here. I mean you're not invited. Right? - Elena asked looking at Stefan. Oh God. Such a fool

-Oh, and you think that could stop me from crashing your "party"? I mean i'm the only one who can show you how to rock. Well, and Damon too.

-I don't think you should stay here. - Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Always so calm.

-Really? But i said to these fabulous men that it's gonna be a nice party. And i don't think Caroline is against it. - I was soo being sarcastic.

-Whatever. - Elena was really upset with me being with Stefan.

-Oh, Elena. Don't be so shy if you like Stefan.

-What? Really, Kate?

-Why? I mean, Stefan, you like me and i like you too but there's a problem, she is the problem. I just warn you, if she's gonna spread any rumour, don't believe her. And now when we're clear, let's do more shots. - And i fell on Stefan, who supported me and gave a warning look. - Ok. Ok. Let's eat some snacks.

-Hey, Kate. I might be gone, just don't look for me, I think i found a solution for tonight. Look at this girl. Blonde, pretty, stupid. Perfect. - Damon said. How cute, i forgot that he's such a ...

-Yes, yes. Except that the girl is my fucking classmate. So, don't you even dare to think of it!

-Whoo! Come on, calm down. Stefan calm your girlfriend down. She's furious.

-We're not...-Both Stefan and me started a sentence but Damon interrupted it.

-You are. You have to be together. Stefan i order you to protect her, because she might need it when i'm gone and i can't be always near her. And Kate, you know you heed a man around like Stefan. You know it.

-Are you insane? Sound like we're getting married or like you're dying. - i was whispering angrily

-Maybe i am or maybe you are. Who knows when i can die.

-Oh God. I totally need to go home. I have a headache of you. You're freaking me out tonight, right Stefan? - I was seeking for any help.

-Yes. Let's go. I'll walk you home. - Sure he would

-No, i mean thank you, but i think i need some time being alone, ok? No offence

-None taken. Just don't get into trouble and call me when you get home.

-Yes, sir. - I kissed him. Maybe we were a couple, who knew. Damon did. Of course.

As i walked out of the house, i felt freedom. Who knows why, but there was totally a freedom. I decided that it could be ok if i went through the forest. Yes. That drunk i was. It was so beautiful there. Such a peace. All i needed for a long time. Suddenly someone asked behind me:

-Katherine? Is it you? - I turned around but it was too dark to describe this man

-Yes. Who are you? - I was desperately trying to guess who it was.

- I hope you don't think that this stupid question would make me go away, right? - he chuckled sounding really evil

-Well, it depends.

-On what?

-On how you look. I hope you're a handsome gentleman who i will immediately fall in love with. Are you my Prince Charming? - I was trying to make him laugh. And he did.

-I am, darling. I am. But what are doing here?

-I am enjoying the darkness. You? - I was talking to him like i knew him for a long time.

-Enjoying you as you could guess. You look really good tonight.

-Well, there was a party and i escaped. Maybe i felt like i'm destined to be there.

-You can joke about me in that manner after everything we've been through?

-Yeah, here' a thing. I think you mistook me for somebody else. I mean you sound really nice and all. But there's a chance that i'm not the one who you're looking for. I don't know you.

Finally because of the moon i could see him a bit. He was fucking gorgeous.

-Oh no. She did it. Damn it. You don't remember me, right? - he sounded really upset

-Well, you see, it's not anyone's fault. I kinda don't remember some parts of my life. My doctor said that i might got some serious trauma that i don't remember of course and that's the consequence.

- Sure. Sure. You don't remember me at all? - He came closer

-I am sorry. Because you look like a nice guy. What is your name by the way? - I asked

That time Damon, how did he come here and when i wonder, said

-No. She doesn't remember you and she doesn't want to. Get away from her. Don't come here anymore.

-Oh, Damon, Damon, Damon. Here you are. Calm down. We're just talking. Nothing serious. I mean i have some right to have small talks with my almost wife. Right?

-WHAT? - it was my turn to be really surprised - A WIFE? I don't even know who you are! - i said. God damn these stupid blackouts.

-But she's not. Now she's with me. It's not really fair to her and me to break into our lives. - Damon tried soundind really calm, holding my arm.

-Damon. You knew? - i was almost whispering now. He betrayed me literally.

-Yes. - he simply answered.

-Then i don't want anything from you anymore. - i walked away. Too much drama.

-Katherine, wait - my almost husband stopped me

-I'm Kate.- i was tired to explain him everything

-You're not. I'm Klaus. We have to talk. It's serious. You don't want to be accidentally murdered, do you?

-What?

-We're not done with the past.

-What past?

-Stop it, Klaus. She doesn't remember it. -Damon tried to make Klaus go away

-I do. - He said - That's what matters. It was too serious to let it blow away. She owes me

-I do? I owe you what? - I was really exhausted - I mean what on earth can i give you? My virginity? Sorry it's gone long time ago. My heart? Sorry i don't have it.

-We'll talk later. Eye to eye. - and he's gone. Perfect.

Looks like i have too much past that's been chasing after me and not it reached its aim. I was a target and somebody named Klaus wants something from me, something really big or he might kill me. Sounds like a fairytale, doesn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

It was so much to think of. I couldn't be anyone's wife. I couldn't. I am too young to be. I am still 17. I am a normal human being. I can't be dealing with this vampire stuff. I can't. I am tired. I want something really average to keep the balance. I just need to.

When i met Damon for the first time, it wasn't at the party or even in NY. Actually i've never been to New York City by muself. We met as i remember at the bar. It was something like 1 p.m and he was drinking scotch as he told me later. I was lost and crushed. I just ran away from home because i felt like on more hour there and i can kill myself. Literally. I even had the necessary pills. It was too messed -up. I caught some bus and with no ideas where i was gonna be i just decided to move. Small town which i arrived in was really clean, but with no people. I walked around and saw a small bar. I came in and there was many people, like they were hiding from the sun inside. I sat and asked the bartender to give me something. He gave me a glass of red wine.

-Don't you see that i'm not 21? And if you want to give me an alcohol it's better be something stronger. - i said sounding really tired.

-Oh i see. You're normal. I'm sorry. I can't sell you an alcohol, you're underage.

-Really? You just gave me a wine! - i started to protest.

-Ben, give her something just she doesn't scream. - A stranger (yes, it's Damon) almost whispered.

-Thank you.

And there i got my whiskey. I had a sip and it was very strong. I made a funny face (not on purpose) and the stranger grinned:

-Is it your first whiskey?

-No. I had it earlier. It's my breakfast drink actually. It's just you - that's why i winced. Don't be ridiculous.

"Later Damon told me that he felt something when i walked in. Like i was some kind of mix of a witch and a vampire and a werewolf, i had these vibes he said. But i am just a human. So he was wrong but it gave him a step to talk to me and I'm glad. "

He laughed. Very loud.

-Sure. What are you doing here, in this town? You don't seem very local. Where are you from?

-Is it some sort of interrogation? - I asked

-I don't insist. Well, i have to go, so bye. Good luck with alcohol - and he came out of the bar.

This time i realized that he really went. And that he's the only person i barely know here. So i decided to go too.

-Wait...As i walked out i saw no one. - Hey. Stranger. Wait. Where are you? - I tried to scream

Ad a second later somebody who i don't remember now came to me and said:

-Honey, calm down. Don't you want to come inside? - he said it in my eyes. Now i know that he tried to compel me, but he failed. I still have no idea why. Suddenly Damon came out of nowhere and fought this guy, took my hand and started to run.

Suddenly i had to interrupt my memories because my phone started to ring. It was Stefan

-Hey. Are you at home? - he sounded worried

-Yeah. Yeah. I'm here.

-Good. Why didn't you call me?

-Sorry. I forgot. I am very tired.

-Then just go to bed.

-That's what i was trying to do. By the way do you know Klaus?

-Klaus? Why?

-Nothing. Just a random question.

-Don't lie. Damon told you about him, right?

-Yeah. Damon told me. So, what do YOU know about him?

-He's a very dangerous person. He's one from the Originals. I can come to tell you more.

-Ok. I'll be waiting.

In 2 minutes i had Stefan in my room. By the way, we didn't have sex. Just kisses. I am a lady.

-Well, Klaus, he's from the Originals as i told you. They are as you could guess the first vampires ever. The beginning. The very start. You just should be aware that you can't at any conditions talk to him, be with him or anything. I, myself, will try to prevent it to happen, but still.

And that time i understood Stefan had no idea about my past. Even the fact that he is Damon's brother doesn't give him the information about me. He is a total stranger to me and Damon is a person who knows things about me that i don't.

-Stefan. I know it might sound really selfish and egocentric, but i think you really have to try to know me. You don't know me at all. Even a bit. I mean it's ok for normal couples but you and me, we are different, right? Do you understand me?

-I don't and I do.

-Good - i smiled with a relief. It still can work out for us. - Tell me about your first love.

-Well, did Damon tell you about Katherine?

-Me? - i smiled again

-No, not you. Different Katherine. Though you two look very alike. She was the girl that me and Damon both felt in love with.

-Was she beautiful? i asked getting a bit jealous

-I just said you two look very alike. Of course she was. -Stefan grinned sadly

-How did you meet her?

-She came into our town. And it was enough. She was like a bomb.

-It was a love at first sight. - i whispered

-Pretty much. She was a tease. She played with both Damon and me. You could never guess who she like more. She was the one who turned us.

-Damon told me it was a woman he doesn't want to remember . Right.

-So there' actually nothing to tell. I mean nothing i want you to be told.

-But why?

-Because i don't want to remember her just like Damon.

-I'm sorry. Ok then. Do you want to watch some movie? - i asked changing the subject

But i couldn't help but thinking about that mysterious Katherine. Stefan said we looked alike, then i have to look at her, i don't know, maybe there's a photo. I was very curious. So if Stefan didn't give me an answer, then i should do it by myself and while we were laying together i was creating The Plan How To Do It.

1 step. Distract him

2 step. Get into his room

3 step. Find the stuff i need.

I know it doesn't sound very ladylike but i am sure i won't be able to sleep if i don't know a thing about that Katherine. - I thought.

Ok. Let's start

By the way, nobody still talks to me. Only Jenna, teachers and Salvatore brothers. So, no helpers.

We came to the Boarding House and i asked him to watch a movie with him. I mixed a pill that could make him sleep with some tea. It had to be more tea than i assumed but still after 4 couples, i drank juice, he felt asleep.

I stepped into his room and started to explore his desk. Too much notes, books, pens, like he was some Tolstoy. There was nothing. I signed and Stefan came inside and said:

-That's why you wanted me to be asleep. You wanted to ransack, didn't you? - he looked disappointed.

I felt really guilty and for a reason.

-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing it. I just really needed to see that Katherine and to know more about her. And i know that talking about her is making you upset. I decided if i do it without you it can be better, i guess i am just being insane. Sorry again.

-You're right. You shouldn't be doing it. Do you have any idea of people's private life? Is this term familiar to you?

-I'm sorry. I am just crazy. I got jealous.

-I think we should have some time apart. Please, leave the house.

And that's how i lost another person in my life. It was just me and Damon, and Jenna, who has no idea about anything in my life.

There was nothing to do than cry and cry and cry even more. I was devastated because i destroyed our relationship with my own hands. I didnt know why i did it. It was so not me, as i thought.

After two days of sitting in my room and Jenna's being outside of it and begging me to unlock the door, i decided to text Damon. I explained the situation without mentioning Katherine. He texted me back: - "Typical Kate:)" - What the fuck does it even mean?! Typical Kate?! A smile?!

Do i even know myself? DO I?


	6. Chapter 6

No,no, no. I'm not going to let Damon just talk to me like that. Yeah, i know sounds like a stupid excuse to get out of my house, but i didn't think of it.

So, i was pissed and i was angry and i was confused. When i came to the boarding house, i didn't knock, i just started to yell from the porch:

-Damon! Come out of your room! Damon! Go downstairs! - i was searching for him with my eyes and wandering everywhere.

-What are you doing? - Stefan asked quietly

-I'm looking for that idiot who doesn't know what he is talking about.

-Damon's not here.

-What? Where is he then? - i didn't have a slightest idea that he might not be around

-I don't know. You should ask his secretary

-Funny. Haha.

-Please, don't come here anymore. I still can't forget what you did.

-Wait...You think i came here because of you? - i couldn't believe my ears - Stefan, you know how sorry i am but i came here because i want to talk to Damon. Not you.

-Okay. As you say.

-Stefan. Don't be a girl, ok?

-Excuse me?

-Oh, whatever. Just don't think that the world belongs to you. Oh, we are so different.

-Right. - and he just moved back to his room.

-Oh, perfect - i whispered

And i still needed to find Damon. I just needed the truth. And probably i knew where he was gonna be. The Grill. The bar.

-What the hell did you text me? - i tried to yell as much quiter as i could - What does it even mean? Typical Kate? - i showed him my cellphone screen.

-Shh, calm down. You're ruining my mood.

-I'm what? - i screamed and then started to whisper again - You must give me an explanation. Looks like you know me much better than i do, and i don't like it at all. What was i like before?

-You really want to know?

-Yes, please.

-Well, here's a thing - i can't tell you - and he grinned

-What? Why?

-I just don't want to. Sorry. It happens. You' ll get over it.

-Damon - i started carefully - we know each other for a while and we agreed that there could be no secrets between us. Soo?

-Yeah. I don't remeber it. Look you really don't need to know your past. Trust me. You don't.

-I think i can handle it.

-That's not the point. I won't be ablу to handle it. Once you know, you can't get over it.- he was getting more upset

-What? I can't be that bad - i laughed awkwardly

-Right. You're not. Now, but there were moments when you wasn't who you are. But even then i loved you more than Ste...more that anyone else.

-And now you lost me. You loved me? I mean as a friend? Because that's completely not ok for you if not.

-Look. I've heard you want to know about Katherine. Is it correct?

-It is. But she is the last thing my mind is busy with.

-And yet she should be the first. Let me ask. What do you know about her? Do you understand who she was?

-I do. - I answered briefly - And i don't get how you both could love her

-Well, but you understand why stefan and me like you, right?

-Well, we are different. She was evil

-Was she?

-What? I mean. I don't know. I never met her. But it is what i heard.

-Ok. Ok. Tell me since when do you remeber yourself?

-Well, i lived not with my parents. As i know that. In the age of 16 i moved to them from my Grams. And i don't remember my life there. At all. Then we lived with my Elena, Jeremy, then my parents died and then i moved away. And then i got back. But in my dreams i see myself in an medieval dress runnnin away. I think that i could have participated in some thematic pageants back there.

-And you never wondered what's happening with your mind?

-What do you mean?

-How could you lose ur memory?

-Well, as i was said - i hit my head in a car accident and here i am

- Do you believe in that sort of crap?

-Why are you talking to me like that?

-Well, it was you who wanted to know the truth

-And how is it connected with Katherine and my memory loss, huh?

-Have you ever seen her?

-No, that's why i had an argument with Stefan. I tried to find her photo or something in his diary and he caught me.

-I see. Ok, i think i can help you. - and he got the photo out of his pocket

-Damon, why did you do that with my photo? If you want me to be an ancient lady in a corset you should tell me. Photoshop is the worst you could imagine.

- Honey you don't get it, it's not you. It's Katherine

- look I'm sorry but I don't get youe metaphors

- its not one

- Do you mean that Katherine is another twin? I mean how is that?

- You are going not there. Look try to remember, you really dont know her? Not a bit?

p- I don't get it. What are you trying to say?

- for Gods sake. Its you, Kate. Katherine is you

- excuse Me. What the fuck are you talking about? Wasn't she a vampire to start with? - i really was getting his point. Some stupid joke as usual. I hated this. Damon could imagine anything just to avoid some serious conversations. Typical Damon.

-Oh, honey. Open your eyes, try to remember if you want it. And even your dreams show you that you were born long before Bette Davis was born.

-Look. Stop joking. Usually i'd laugh with you but now your eyes, they are scaring me. You seem insane. - I hugged him with a worry in my mind. He must really loved that Katherine if he's trying to make me be her. He even photoshopped my photo to prove that i could live with him back there.

-Damon, i think you're overreacting. I'm here for you and i will be always there. Please, don't scary me. - i whispered almost crying. I cried because of his mood, but mostly because i got really jealous. Not the kind of jealous when you want to kill anyone but when you understand you can't do anything to help just because you were born really late. So late. Whatever i can do it's nothing. I couldn't compare with a ghost. I am human with so many flaws, that even i wouldn't date myself.

-You don't understand. You just don't want to. You have to put your pink glasses away from your face. - he whispered back

-Damon - i couldn't look into his eyes. It was really painful - I am no Katherine. I am sorry. I am not your perfect girl you are in love with. I know that. All i ask is please, don't talk about her in my presence anymore. I just can't stand the feeling that i will never replace her in your heart. It hurts too much. I know i ask a lot. But please, please.

He looked into my eyes like he saw Tarantino saying that he is the most untalented person. I know it's a weird metaphore. It's not even one. Whatever. And pufff, he went away.

And i still needed to know the truth about my past. My next victim to talk to was Elena. She hust had to know how i was when we met.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a time when i needed to talk to Elena. It was a hard time for both of us, because no matter what we were sisters who used to support each other and love each other. I knew that she was worrying as much as i was. Nothing could destroy our sisters' connection, but it was really difficult to fix the problems. Fisrst of all i had to persuade her that i was worth to talk to. The problem was that i had to talk to her alone, without her friends who used to be my friends too, Caroline and Bonnie. They were almost always together like they were scared that outside power could break them. It was painful sometimes because frankly i wanted it too, but enough of it. After couple of days i noticed that Bonnie and Care said that they were going to see Mr. Holtz (our principal) and i got Elena alone.

-Elena. Hey, wait a bit - i started. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face like i was a bug or something, which I was not.

-What? If you're trying to say that you're sorry you should wait for the girls because you owe that to them too. And i can't promise we will be able to talk to you like we used to. - She said dialing someone's number on her cellphone. I touched her hand and almost begged:

-Look i know that it was partly my fault...

-Partly? Really?

-Maybe not. It's not my point. My point is that i know that we have not been good friends recently but you're the only person i can ask such a thing to do. It's me, i mean my past. Sister, I am very lost. I don't have a normal life and I never had because every person in this city has memories about his life before, your jokes with girls, your experiences with our parents - I didn't have it and I am almost dying. I am confused. I think that I could be another person if i knew more. You remember me when we fisrt met. I wasn't like this. Somethins is changing inside me. I am struggling but it's not enough. Maybe you heard something about my life at Grams from our parents. If only you could help me...Please. Please. - I was almost crying. Frankly I pretended to be, i knew it would help reaching my goal faster.

-Look, I am not sure i could help you getting know you. It's just you but i think we could try something at home - her voice seemed to be softer

-Thank you. It means a lot - i hugged her and went away.

Yeap. I knew how to get what i wanted. As always. Oh, don't judge me for being kinda selfish. I am not. I am just ambitious. And brave if you could say that.

At home i was waiting Elena in her room with a cup of hot chocolate and some biscuits and with a bunch of old DVD's. I really hoped it could melt her.

-Hey - she was obviously surprised when she got back home. - I see you skipped your classes to prepare it. Impressive, but not very much. What do you want? - Again cold Elena.

-You know what i want. I want to hear from you about me when we first met. When i became a real part of the family.

-Quite simple. You were quiet at first. Then after making sure that we're not some sharks and we don't bite - you started to behave normal.

-Normal how? I mean normal me is what?

-Normal Kate is caring, adorable sweet child with a tough character inside. - she smiled remembering it

-Sounds not like me - I grinned sadly.

-Well, but it was you. I loved you from the first minute. Then you probably remember hanging with the girls, flirting with my Matt.

-Yeah. I was testing him. Although, i still don't know about my Grams. I mean she died - and I moved here. But how come i never heard of you before? I mean Mom told me something, but i was confused - i didn't understand it. I was just happy to have a family.

-I can't tell you the truth because frankly i don't know it as well. - She shrugged.

-But maybe something, maybe you heard some conversation that you should have not known.

-Nope. Can't remeber a thing. Sorry for not helping at all. - She was really sorry.

-It' okay. Probably it's not a big deal. It's the past anyway, right? - I was so upset and angry inside.

-Right. Right. - She agreed.

And then i felt like crying because i could do nothing to know real me and i left the room, the house and decided to go in the woods hoping no one will be here.

I was walking and walking and walking. I was pretty sure I was lost but i didn't care. I knew that I had Damon who was mocking about my past and who knew who i was but didn't tell me the truth. I had my family...Oh wait. I didn't have it. And no one was there. And It was me who ruined my life. Sucks, sucks being me. - i started to yell: Sucks, sucks, sucks. And still there was that damn Klaus, who told me that we were pretty serious back then. Why, why, why don't i remember a tiny thing? Was there even a life before Mystic Falls and long before i met Damon?  
Suddenly i heard someones steps. Another creepy man, i thought.  
-Hey. -I turned around and it was Klaus, What was he doing here? But frankly i was really glad that he was here. I needed to know the truth.  
-Look, Klaus. I maybe owe you something, but i don't remember what it is. Could you give me some clue? Could you be the person who has the guts to tell me everything? - I was shaking because of his presense, something about him was making me frozen and still i was dying to talk to him. By the way, I met him again in the forest. What was he like? A wood goblin?  
-They still don't give you an information? - He was kinda surprised. He came closer and weirdly but i calmed down. I had a strong feeling that I really could know him, like i felt it.  
-Not even a word. It's so confusing. Just tell me something, you're the last person who can help me. Please. Just tell me whether i was good or bad? - I begged.  
-What do you think? - He smirked  
-I don't think because i don't know what to think, but seeing your reaction, i mos def wasn't an angel, right? - I smiled  
-Correct. - He laughed. - What do you want to know, Katherine?  
-Why do you keep calling me Katherine? You like my full name? Because nobody calls me that. - I asked  
-Because YOU like to be called Katherine, don't you?  
And then I strongly realized it was true. I always liked my full name, but why did I ask people to call me Kate? Why?  
-I do, you're right. - Good. Finally something. I could almost jump up higher that a tree around me. - What's next? Do you know about my Grams? Why was i living with her?  
-Oh no. Love, there is and there was no Grams. - He sighed  
-What? I mean, where was I?  
-You? Travelling the world with me for the last century, for sure. - It seemed pretty obvious for him as he said that.  
-Excuse me? - WTF!  
-Oh, right. You don't remember it. Well, Katherine, you're THE Katherine, who turned both Salvatores, who then left Mystic Falls, who was running from me, knowing that we had a deal - if i find you, we will be together forever. At first you hated me when i found you, but you didn't even try to escape. Then year after year we were pretty good with each other. Right in 2010 i proposed you, after making sure that you love me very much. Then you were in the car accident, nothing happened with your body but your mind was cracked. I was in Europe then. Fuck Europe. - He was almost crying - I am so sorry, for leaving you then. Then my sister Rebecca, that jealous bitch, decided that you should be with Elena, your doppelganger, you could be her twin. She even made the story with this fake Grams, that your parents split you when you were born. I know it only now. I was looking for you everywhere. God, I knew i should be looking up there at fisrst.

OH MY GOD. What is he talking about? I mean why is he making up that thing? Why?

-Well, but I am not a vampire, that's for sure. - I didn't believe a word.  
-Oh right. I forgot about that. There is a cure. It can make you be a human again. I don't know how but Rebecca got it and gave it to you to make the history more real.

It was too creepy. I mean, just look at that. This absolutely unknown person tries to persuade me, ME, that i was in love with him, even that i was a vampire, that I'm THE Katherine for all sakes. Was he even sane?

-Well...I see. I am Katherine. I am a vampire. I am madly in love with you. Fine. - I stepped away closely. -What about we carry on talking later? Hm? - And i tried to run. He grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear:  
-You may not believe me now, but trust me, no one gets you better than I do. I know you, not like Damon with all his thoughts about his love Katherine. How deeply must he loved you that he can't recognize his Great Love of his life! You're not who you are now. You were always a free bird and who was tamed by me. Real Katherine, when you were a vampire i mean, knew for sure why she felt in love with me, because I was destined to be near you, to protect you. I am from Originals. No one can beat me. NO-ONE!


End file.
